TMNT Songbook
by Ammamoris
Summary: This is my own TMNT songbook. I saw some other people doing it and it looked like a lot of fun. And it was! If you have any suggestions for the songs I am all ears. Thanks!
1. Sixteen Going on Seventeen

(Takes place after the ooze is spread across NYC)

Donnie starts singing to April.

"Your father, April, is a mutant,

And your friends are too.

Saving you can be a nuisance,"

April starts to glare at him.

"Bu-but you're not a Mary Sue," Donnie stutters.

"That's right I'm not."

"You are sixteen going up seventeen,

I think you should stick with me.

Shredder's after you and your dad,

It isn't hard to see."

Donnie continues to sing "You are sixteen going up seventeen,

Your life's in constant peril.

Stay with us and we will protect you,

From things that seem quite feral."

Donnie walks towards April.

"You are not prepared,

For dangers far and wide.

Your kunoichi skills are a bit impaired,

So why don't you join our side."

Donnie points to himself. "I can protect you, even help you,

In turning back your dad.

Just don't hate us, no matter what,

Trust me, you'll be glad."

April crosses her arms and sings "You are fifteen going up sixteen,

Don't talk to me like I'm a child.

You turned my dad into a freak,

And you got mutants running wild."

April raises her voice.

"You are fifteen going up sixteen,

I can do what I want.

Why should I trust you, after what you did?

Now my dreams of my dad will haunt."

April shakes her head.

"I should've never gotten involved,

With giant freak turtles.

Whose acts will never be absolved,

And you treat me like a plain old girl."

"Just leave me alone, you huge jerk,

I don't want to see your face.

You are fifteen going up sixteen,

I never want to see you ever again!"

April storms off leaving Donnie behind, heartbroken.

* * *

When you read this, you can ignore the Donnie sings or April sings part. I just did that because two people (Who I shall not name) have pointed out that this story breaks the rules.


	2. Kung Fu Fighting

"We are ninjas," Mikey sings,

"Turtle ninjas."

Leo sings "Taught in the art of Ninjitsu."

Donnie sings "Seeing us would be quite a lot to chew."

Raph pints to himself and sings "Foot soldiers are our cue."

"Because fighting them will impress you," Leo sings.

"Yes we are mutants," Leo sings.

"We're this way because of ooze," Donnie adds.

Raph sings "We're definitely not humans."

Mikey lifts up his foot and says "And we don't wear shoes."

Leo sings "We were raised and trained by a rat,

It's not as bad as you think."

Mikey raises his hand and says "And I mutated a cat."

Raph gestures towards Mikey and says "He's not as bright as he thinks."

"Hey!"

Leo sings "Taught in the art of Ninjitsu."

Donnie sings "Seeing us would be quite a lot to chew."

Raph pints to himself and sings "Foot soldiers are our cue."

"Because fighting them will impress you," Leo sings.

Mikey sings "Shredder's all mad."

"He wanted to marry Tang Shen," Leo sings.

"He's not Karai's true dad," Donnie sings.

"Really it's Splinter," Leo adds.

Donnie sings "Now he's taking it on us."

Leo sings "Because we're Splinter's kids."

Mikey frowns and sings "Shredder really hates our guts."

"And I hope he gets hit by a bus," Raph sings.

Leo sings "Taught in the art of Ninjitsu."

Donnie sings "Seeing us would be quite a lot to chew."

Raph pints to himself and sings "Foot soldiers are our cue."

"Because fighting them will impress you," Leo sings.

Leo gestures towards Donnie and sings "Now Donnie likes this girl."

"Her name is April," Raph adds.

"Hey!"

Leo sings "Now the Kraang wants this girl."

Donnie sighs dreamily. "Even though she's an angel."

"Gimme a break!"

"Her DNA's valuable," Leo sings.

"Because Kraang can use it," Donnie says.

"To perfect something that's radical," Mikey interrupts,

"But we took care of it."

Leo sings "Taught in the art of Ninjitsu."

Donnie sings "Seeing us would be quite a lot to chew."

Raph pints to himself and sings "Foot soldiers are our cue."

"Because fighting them will impress you," Leo sings.

* * *

When you read this, you can ignore the Donnie sings or April sings part, etc. I just did that because two people (Who I shall not name) have pointed out that this story breaks the rules.


	3. Beat It

Raph starts singing "They told me 'You need to get your rage controlled,'

"Stop slamming Mikey's face into a cereal bowl,"

Well all these lectures are starting to get old,

So screw it, just screw it."

Raph sings "I'm tired of people telling me what to do,

I threaten them but they still don't have a clue,

I'm only like this because of you,

So screw it, but you don't understand."

"So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way."

Raph continues singing, "So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it. (screw it)"

Raph sings "I can fight better all by myself,

While you run around and dress up like an elf,

But you say "You can't go on top by yourself,"

So screw it, just screw it."

Raph continues to sing "I never asked to have three brothers,

Arguing with you is not what I prefer,

You don't know me which we can all concur,

So screw it, but you don't understand."

Raph sing "So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way."

"So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way."

Raph continues singing, "So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it. (screw it)"

An epic guitar solo is heard.

Raph continues to sing.

"So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way."

"So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures.

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way."

"So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way."

"So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way."

"So screw it," Raph shouts.

* * *

When you read this, you can ignore the Donnie sings or April sings part, etc. I just did that because two people (Who I shall not name) have pointed out that this story breaks the rules.


	4. We Are Family

"We are bad guys," a group of bad guys sing,

Killing the turtles is our life.

We are bad guys-"

"I will cut out my foes' heart with a knife," Shredder interrupts.

Everyone stares at Shredder. It is silent until Xever says "Uh, what a magnificent rhyme Shredder."

"I know," Shredder acknowledges.

"We are bad guys,

When people see us coming they plead and cry.

We are bad guys,

We're okay with killing random guys."

"I'll be striking fear in people's heart,

As I walk on by," Rahzar sings,

"And if you stare me straight in the eyes,

You'll fall down and die."

Xever sings "Everyone screams when they see us,

Walk on by.

I could say that I'm not evil,

But that would be a huge lie."

"We are bad guys,

Killing the turtles is our life.

We are bad guys-"

"Mounting our foe's heads is our prize," Shredder interrupts again.

"We are bad guys,

When people see us coming they plead and cry.

We are bad guys,

We're okay with killing random guys."

"Kraang gets tired fighting the ones known as the "Turtles,"

But soon Kraang will destroy the "Turtles'" skulls," Kraang sings in its monotone voice,

"Then Kraang will conquer, the world known as Earth,

Kraang would rule the Earth."

Tigerclaw sings "I will kill those turtles,

For trapping me, in Dimension X.

I will kill them slowly one by one,

And they're master, will be next."

"We are bad guys,

Killing the turtles is our life.

We are bad guys-"

"I will destroy the turtles lives," Shredder says.

"We are bad guys,

When people see us coming they plead and cry.

We are bad guys,

We're okay with killing random guys."

"We are bad guys,

Killing the turtles is our life.

We are bad guys-"

"Our foes will soon be saying their last goodbyes," Shredder says.

"We are bad guys,

When people see us coming they plead and cry.

We are bad guys,

We're okay with killing random guys."

Leo walks back to his brothers and says "Suddenly I'm not scared of Shredder any more."

* * *

When you read this, you can ignore the Donnie sings or April sings part, etc. I just did that because two people (Who I shall not name) have pointed out that this story breaks the rules.


	5. Donnie VS Baxter ERB

A deep voice says "Epic Rap Battles of History! Baxter Stockman VS-"

"Let me just step right in," Donnie interrupts,

"Let me finish this rap cause I got more important things to do,

I could've invented time travel if I wanted to.

I'm fifteen and your forty but I'm still smarter than you,

There's no mathematic problem that I just can't do."

"I got cute girls crushin' on me,

Your mom's the only one who loves you, maybe.

Give me just a sec to make a theory,

On how you still use your chemistry set from your mother deary."

Baxter raps "Even with a chemistry set, I'm still smarter than you,

I don't even think you can solve the problem 2+2.

You'll never be a recognized scientist in the real world,

Your just a freak, not loved by any girl."

"Mutant," Baxter shouts.

Your about as smart as a pile of dirt,

Now go home and cry because your feelings are hurt."

I doubt you even know what E=mc2 means,

Your nothing more than an arrogant little teen."

Donnie starts rapping again.

"The only time that I'd use your inventions is to have a laugh,

The only time when you'd use my inventions, well, don't make me laugh."

"I don't think I could name two of your inventions that have worked," Baxter adds,

"I mean, most of your inventions look like, abstract artwork."

Donnie frowns and raps "Everybody knows that I'm the smartest being in the universe."

"Don't make me laugh, oh wait, are you serious," Baxter says.

"The inventions you make, they get worse and worse," Donnie adds.

"I don't even think you know the definition of reminisce," Baxter says.

"That was funny, how long did you have to rehearse that verse?"

"At least I don't obsess over some stupid girl's kiss."

"I don't need funding, but you still steal money from your mother's purse."

"Well at least when I use my inventions they don't go horribly amiss."

Donnie paces back and forth and raps "Let's talk about inventions, how many of yours work?

Oh wait that's wrong, I meant worked.

Remember when your inventions are easily destroyed?

To me, your inventions are just my play toys."

Baxter rolls his eyes and raps "Oh sorry, did you say something, I wasn't listening,

I started to tune out all your babbling.

Oh, and by the way I made a complex formula,

Something you could never make, retro-mutagen delta.

I'm a god, I should be awed, you use an Altair 8800,

I'm the world's greatest mind ever know, I was always taken for granted."

"Who Won? Who's Next," a voice says.

* * *

When you read this, you can ignore the Donnie sings or April sings part, etc. I just did that because two people (Who I shall not name) have pointed out that this story breaks the rules.


	6. This is Gospel

Karai sits on a rooftop and starts singing "Why am I so confused,

I am tired of this abuse.

I can't tell who is lying,

Their lies have begotten blinding."

"Ohh...

Who is wrong and who's right,

Who is wrong and who's right.

Ohh...

Who is wrong and who's right,

Who is wrong and who's right.

I can't tell who has honor and who has none,

But I don't think I can handle all of it."

Karai stands up and sings "Has my life been a lie?

Has my life been a lie?

Is my name even Karai,

Maybe I should die.

And truth be told, I always had doubts,

I wasn't brave enough to shout."

"Ohh...

Who is wrong and who's right,

Who is wrong and who's right.

Ohh...

Who is wrong and who's right,

Who is wrong and who's right."

Karai walks across the rooftops. "I am tired, of being told what to do,

I just want my own freedom.

Have I always been lied to,

Treated like I am scum."

"Ohh...

Who is wrong and who's right,

Who is wrong and who's right.

Ohh...

Who is wrong and who's right,

Who is wrong and who's right."

Karai looks up at the stars and sings "Don't try to tell me that it's alright,

Don't try to be polite,

Because I'm tired of giving up without a fight."

Karai continues singing "Has my life been a lie?

Has my life been a lie?

Is my name even Karai,

Maybe I should die.

And truth be told, I always had doubts,

I wasn't brave enough to shout."

"Ooh...

I wasn't brave enough to shout.

Ooh...

I wasn't brave enough to shout."

"Ooh...

(Who is wrong and who's right? Who is wrong and who's right?) I wasn't brave enough to shout.

Ooh...

(Who is wrong and who's right? Who is wrong and who's right?) I wasn't brave enough to shout.

Ooh...

(Who is wrong and who's right? Who is wrong and who's right?) I wasn't brave enough to shout.

Ooh...

(Who is wrong and who's right? Who is wrong and who's right?) I wasn't brave enough to shout."

* * *

When you read this, you can ignore the Donnie sings or April sings part, etc. I just did that because two people (Who I shall not name) have pointed out that this story breaks the rules.


	7. Best Friend

Mikey and Donnie both shout "Hoo ha! Hoo ha!"

"Na nanana na na nanana na na...

Na nanana na na nanana na na!"

"Do you have a brother," Mikey says.

Mikey points to Donnie and sings "Your my brother, my older brother,

Do you have a brother too?

He makes me laugh and cry,

But never tells a lie,

Hey, you should get a brother too!"

"Hoo ha! Hoo ha!"

"Hello Donnie, watchya doing," Mikey asks.

Donnie turns around and says "I'm working on some mutagen that I'll be making."

"Cool!"

"Can I help, I am pretty bored," Mikey sings.

Donnie shrugs and sings "Why not, being alone is a bore."

"So true!"

"Maybe, I'll be as smart as you one day,

Then I'd, know big words I could say.

Lately, I've been feeling pretty dumb," Mikey sings.

"Na nanana na na nanana na na!"

Donnie points at Mikey and sings "You're my brother,

My younger brother.

Do you have a brother too?

He makes me laugh and cry,

But never tells a lie,

Hey, you should get a brother too!"

"A brother"

"Hoo ha! Hoo ha!

Hoo ha! Hoo ha!

Na nanana na na nanana na na!

Hoo ha! Hoo ha!"

"Hey Donnie, let's go up top," Mikey suggests.

"Yeah! Let's run around on the roof-tops."

"Okay. But let's fight some Foot clan," Mikey sings.

"But only if their from Japan," Donnie says.

"Aren't they all," Mikey says with a confused expression.

"Maybe, we'll take down the Shredder,

Then our, fighting skill would be better.

Lately, Raph has been teasing me," Mikey sings.

"Na nanana na na nanana na na!"

Mikey point to Donnie and sings "Your my brother, my older brother,

Do you have a brother too?

He makes me laugh and cry,

But never tells a lie,

Hey, you should get a brother too!"

"A brother!"

"Hoo ha! Hoo ha!

Hoo ha! Hoo ha!

Hoo ha! Hoo ha!

Na nanana na na nanana na na!

Hoo ha! Hoo ha!"

"Maybe, we'll be more than brothers," Mikey sings,

Best friends, we'll be best friends than brothers.

Cause lately, I've been wanting some friends."

"We're not just brothers, we are best friends too," Donnie says.

"Oo-ohoh! (C'mon Donnie)

Hoo ha! Hoo ha!

Oo-ohoh!

You should get a brother too!"

Donnie points at Mikey and sings "Your my brother, but also a best friend,

Do you have a best friend too?"

"He makes me laugh and cry,

But never tells a lie,

Hey, you should get a best friend too," Mikey continues.

"A best friend," Donnie adds.

"Hoo ha! Hoo ha!

Hoo ha! Hoo ha!"

"Donnie's the best," Mikey shouts.

"Na nanana na na nanana na na!"

* * *

When you read this, you can ignore the Donnie sings or April sings part, etc. I just did that because two people (Who I shall not name) have pointed out that this story breaks the rules.


	8. I Need Help!

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I'm talking to you guys, Artisticgurl, Leader in blue, pheonixlegend, and Cheshire kitty 101. Currently I am at a block for songs. So in the reviews after you read this or any chapter, please leave a song I should use and the artist who made it. Also make sure to vote on my poll for ERB. Or you can say so in the reviews. Thank you guys for the encouragement, I guess. If pheonixlegend hadn't asked for that ERB then I'd probably drop this. So thanks everyone!


	9. Save This City

Raph says "We save the city, all the time,

But it's always, run by crime.

We try to clean the city, of this grime,

It's not the best, but it's our life."

"One day when the streets are golden,

I'll remember what had been," Leo sings,

"But until the Kraang are gone,

I just wanna save this city. (Ohh)

I just wanna save this city. (Ohh)

I just wanna save this city."

"This is our city," Raph raps,

"And it's not very pretty,

But it's all we got,

So now it's our turn to fight." "I just wanna feel this moment," Leo sings in the background.

"Feel this moment..."

"We're watching our city,

From the tallest building in New York," Raph raps.

"We've had our share of hard days,

Sometimes our life is like a maze."

"We fight for our lives everyday,

Be ready to fight all day.

We always have to save the day,

Everyday we save the day."

Raph says "Kraang never stop,

They always come up with new evil plots.

We beat them once,

But all our fighting is for not."

"They won't stop with the war,

So we gotta end it.

So how do we end it?

Well let's start off by saving this city."

"One day when the streets are golden,

I'll remember what had been," Leo sings,

"But until the Kraang are gone,

I just wanna save this city. (Ohh)

I just wanna save this city. (Ohh)

I just wanna save this city."

"Let's save this city..."

Raph raps "I see a future but it don't look good,

everything's overrun by the hood.

It's like the present, but without us,

There'd be no one to save you, no one to trust."

Raph continues to say "We protect the innocent,

We make everyone safer and make the whole city better.

We've lost a lot, and learned a lot,

But we're still alive and fighting."

"We're far from normal," Raph says,

"But in this town who really is normal?

We'll protect everyone we can,

Even if saving you is more trouble than you're worth."

"They won't stop with the war,

So we gotta end it.

So how do we end it?

Well let's start off by saving this city."

"One day when the streets are golden,

I'll remember what had been," Leo sings,

"But until the Kraang are gone,

I just wanna save this city. (Ohh)

I just wanna save this city. (Ohh)

I just wanna save this city."

"Save this city..."

"(Ohh) I just wanna save this city," Leo sings,

"(Ohh) I just wanna save this city."

* * *

When you read this, you can ignore the Donnie sings or April sings part, etc. I just did that because two people (Who I shall not name) have pointed out that this story breaks the rules.


	10. Shredder VS Splinter ERB

"Epic Rap Battles of History! Shredder VS Splinter! BEGIN," a deep voice shouts.

"You will not win,

You're just a ghost of what you had been," Shredder raps,

"Tell me this Hamato Yoshi,

How do you even live with turtles as your kin?"

"I have beaten you once,

And I'll do it again.

Go back to your pathetic life,

What life? All you do is try to master zen."

Shredder continues to rap "You're a fool, to think you can with this battle,

When you die, tell them Shredder sent you when you see the devil.

Your a freak, you're rejected, you're just another mutant,

Disgusting turtle vermin are your students."

"My sons will be better warriors than you ever are," Splinter says,

"Even if you gave them emotional scars.

You say you have honor but really you have none,

At the end of this battle, we'll both know who won."

"You spend your days sitting on a chair withering away,

I live my life at the fullest every single day.

You took away my wife and my daughter,

But I only pity you, I feel no anger," Splinter states calmly.

"Do not take me as one of your failed pupils,

You can't even talk to me as an equal" Shredder adds.

"I'll destroy all you have, starting with your sons,

And when you think you lost it all, I won't even be done."

Splinter raps "You talk about promises that you can't keep,

After all, chances of you winning are looking awful bleak.

I am tired of all these insults you throw at me,

After all you don't keep your death threats apparently."

"I tire of these idle threats," Shredder says.

"I was thinking the same thing too," Splinter comments.

"You have no honor, which you often forget," Shredders adds.

"Even if I didn't I'd have more than you," Splinter says.

"Yoshi, are you scared, you're starting to sweat."

"At least I don't behave like I should be in a zoo."

"Who Won? Who's Next," the voice says.

* * *

When you read this, you can ignore the Donnie sings or April sings part, etc. I just did that because two people (Who I shall not name) have pointed out that this story breaks the rules.


	11. Counting Stars

Finally I'm back! Man, am I lazy. Well here you go. Apritello shippers won't like this one... And as always leave a song you want next in the reviews because I honestly can't think of anything. Sayonara!

* * *

Caseys sits next to April and sings "Lately I've been, I've been fighting Kraang,

And that Purple Dragon gang,

But lately Raph's company is getting old,

So let's fight the Kraang,

All by our own, all by our own."

"All I'm saying is that I like you," Casey sings,

"More than other guys do,

C'mon ditch that Donnie Boy,

He can be a real killjoy."

Casey sings "So come, come along with me,

Let's, go on a fighting spree,

You'll have more fun with me,

C'mon Red, can't you see."

"Are you asking me out,

On a date," April asks.

"Because fighting some Kraang, isn't what I call,

A date."

"But then again, then again, then again,

I've been left out of all the good battles," April sings.

Casey smiles and says "All right Red, let me show you the city,

I'll treat you better than Donnie,

Let's stomp out the crime in NYC,

You'll be happier with me, surely you can see."

"Cause lately I've been, I've been fighting Kraang," Casey sings while helping April up,

"And that Purple Dragon gang,

But lately Raph's company is getting old,

So let's fight the Kraang,

All by, all by our own."

"Have you always, felt this way?

Are you feeling okay," April asks,

"No guy's ever liked me,

Well except for Donnie."

April sings "I've never been in love,

I've only heard of,

What love feels like,

I have no clue what it feels like."

"And I, feel something so right, being around you," April explains,

"I don't know, don't know, don't know,

How I feel about anyone."

"Please April just trust me," Casey sings,

"You know that you want to be with me.

Just give me a chance, please April,

And you'll find out that I'm really cool."

"Alright Casey, I'm trusting you,

But you have to promise to stop being rude," April says.

Casey sings "Now why would you ever say such a thing like that?"

"No offense but sometimes you can really, really be a brat," April says.

"Alright Red, come with me," Casey sings,

"Let's explore the city.

You'll be happier with me,

Surely you can see."

"Forget your worries,

Now you're with me," Casey says,

"Let's go ditch everyone,

We'll be fine on our own."

"Don't make me regret this... Later on," April sings.

"All right Red, let me show you the city," Casey sings,

"I'll treat you better than Donnie,

Let's stomp out the crime in NYC,

You'll be happier with me, surely you can see."

Casey says "Cause lately I've been, I've been fighting Kraang,

And that Purple Dragon gang,

But lately Raph's company is getting old,

So let's fight the Kraang,

All by, all by our own."

"Come with me and you'll be happy,

Happier than you'll ever be," Casey says,

"Come with me and you'll be happy,

Happier than you'll ever be.

Come with me and you'll be happy,

Happier than you'll ever be.

Come with me and you'll be happy,

Happier than you'll ever be."


	12. Deck the Halls

Sorry for not updating in two months. Wasn't procrastinating or anything *Quickly closes Youtube tab* Nope, wasn't watching youtube all day or something. But anyways since it's Christmas time tell me a Christmas song for the turtles to sing. I'm hoping I can update every Monday and Friday. So give me a Christmas song in the reviews! Thanks!

* * *

"Why do I have to do this again," Raph groans, "It's stupid."

"Do it for the fans!"

"Fine…" Raph clears his throat and sings in a monotone voice, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly."

"Fa la la la la, la la la la," Donnie and Leo sing as Mikey throws glitter in the air.

"'Tis the season to be jolly."

"Fa la la la la, la la la la."

"Why is Mikey, making me do this," Raph sings.

"Shut up Raph, you're not really helping," Donnie sings.

Leo sings "You're not the only one forced to sing."

"Fa la la la la, la la la la," Mikey sings loudly as he throws another handful of glitter in the air.

"Please stop this endless torture."

"I'm not the one who lost the bet," Mikey sings, "So strike the harp and join the chorus,"

"Fa la la la la, la la la la."

"You know this song doesn't rhyme," Donnie sings.

"Donnie please stop being a huge jerk," Leo sings, "Nobody cares about the rhymes."

Donnie sings "Why is it, I'm the only one who cares."

"Why can't we do something nice for once! Just once without complaining," Mikey groans.

"Maybe it's because nobody cares," Raph says.

Mikey glares at Raph and throws glitter at his face. "Happy Holidays you jerk." "Why I'm gonna—"

Raph starts to chase Mikey.

"Raph, no stabbing Mikey," Leo shouts.


	13. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

I give thee, a turtle tots chapter. Enjoy! Poor Mikey...

* * *

"Raph, Raph," Mikey says while gently nudging him.

"What!?"

"Sing me a lullaby!

"Go to bed!"

"Pleeeaaaase," Mikey begs.

Raph rolls over on the bed and looks at Mikey. "No."

"Aw c'mon, pleeeeeeaaaaaase!"

"Just sing him the lullaby already," Donnie grumbles as he covers his head with his pillow.

Raph sighs and says "Fine."

Raph clears his throat and sings eerily," You better watch out,"  
"You better not cry,"  
"Better not pout,"  
"I'm telling you why,"  
"Santa Claus is coming to town."

"Why are you singing it weird Raph," Mikey asks, "This is a happy song!"

"That's what Santa Claus wants you to think."

"He's making a list," Raph sings creepily,  
"And checking it twice;"  
"He's gonna find out,"  
"Who to eat first." "What," Mikey gasps.  
"Santa Claus is coming to town."

"Why would Santa eat me?"

"Because Santa eats all of the little boys and girls who annoy their older brothers," Raph explained.

Mikey hides under his covers.

"He sees you when you're sleeping," Raph sings as he ripped the blanket away from Mikey.

"He knows when your awake,"

"He knows you've been bad Mikey,"

"So he'll bake you into his fruit cake!"

Mikey hugs his teddy bear tighter. "I don't remember this version," Leo grumbles.

Raph grins evilly as he sings "So you better watch out,"  
"You better not cry,"  
"Better not pout,"  
"I'm telling you why,"  
"Killer Claus is coming to town."

"Killer Claus!?"

"I definitely don't remember that part," Leo says.

Footsteps are heard in the hallway as Raph sings "Killer Claus is coming."

Another footstep, closer this time. "Killer Claus is coming."

Another. "Killer Claus is coming."

"TO TOWN," Raph shouts as the door opens.

"DON'T LET KILLER CLAUS GET ME," Mikey screams as he hides behind Raph.

Splinter walks into the room and gives Raph a questioning look. "Killer Claus Raphael?"

"Why does everyone always assume it's me?"


	14. Jingle Bells

Mikey picks up some snow and makes a snowball.

He throws it at Raph as he sings "Playing in the snow, is a lot of fun."

"We can't play in the snow," Leo sings. "AND MIKEY YOU BETTER RUN," Raph shouts as he chases after Mikey.

"Why can't we play, in the snow," Mikey asks.

"Just listen to what I say," Leo sings, "And that's all you need to know."

"Leo's just, a huge jerk, don't listen to him," Donnie sings.

"I am not, a huge jerk," Leo sings, "I'm being responsible!"

"No offense, but training, isn't always fun," Raph sings.

"There's nothing wrong with some hard work," Leo sings, "It's very reasonable."

Mikey throws another snowball but this time at Donnie. Donnie ducks.

"A day or two ago, you promised we could play," Mikey sings,

"It's been two days, and still we can't play!"

"Y'know Mikey is right, we've been training too much," Raph sings.

"And instead of a fight, we'd get to play and such."

"I never promised that," Leo sings angrily, "You're making all that up!"

"Actually you did promise that," Donnie corrected, "We're not just making it up."

"I don't care, what you say," Leo sings, "I'll never believe you!"

"Then perhaps, it is time, for some persuasion," Raph sings as he chucks a snowball at Leo.

Donnie and Mikey join in and throw snowballs at Leo.

"Fine you win," Leo says with a groan.


	15. 12 Days of Christmas

"Come on Raph, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase," Mikey pleads.

Raph groans. "Fine…"

Mikey looks at Raph and says "Well?"

Raph rolls his eyes and sings "On the first day of Christmas, Mikey gave to me. An hour of suffering."

"You're such a wimp. It's only been like three songs…"

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me," Donnie sings, "Two mutagen canisters, and one giant love triangle."

April elbows Donnie.

"On the third day of Christmas, the Kraang gave to me," Casey sings, "Three missing teeth, two explosions, and an invasion on NYC."

"On the fourth day of Christmas, the internet gave to me," Mikey sings, "Four QD reviews, three song requests, two AoT fan fictions, and a fandom devoted to us."

"On the fifth day of Christmas, the turtles gave to me," April sings, "Five best friends! Four ninja turtles, three new shows to watch, two maybe-crushes, and a tessen from Master Splinter."

"So what's that about having a crush Red," Casey asks. April says nothing and smirks.

"On the sixth day of Christmas, Sensei gave to me," Leo sings, "Six hours of training, five lectures! Four nerve pinches, three meditations, two katana blades, and a decision to make me Leader."

"No need to rub it in or anything," Raph mutters.

"On the seventh day of Christmas, my family gave to me," Splinter sings, "Seven headaches, six new lessons, five wonderful children! Four amazing sons, three more headaches, two new friends, and a beautiful daughter."

"Do you really mean it when you said that we taught you six new things," Mikey asks.

"Of course," Splinter says, "Everyday I learn something I wouldn't if I didn't have such a wonderful family that I have now."

"On the eighth day of Christmas, NYC gave to me," Karai sings, "Eight new allies, seven new friends, six hours of kunoichi training, five more enemies! Four turtles, three reasons to hate Shredder, two life-changing moments, and a snake mutation."

Karai looks around and asks "Who's supposed to sing next?"

"Everyone gets to sing once," Mikey explained, "So whoever hasn't sung yet has to sing.

"But there's only nine of us," Casey points out.

Mikey starts to count out loud and stops at eight. "Oh oops."

"Mikey, we need to teach you about math."


	16. Silver Bells

Ahhhhh, the feels! *dies from feels*

Warning: Don't read this if you are happy

* * *

Mikey walks out into the snow.

He sits on a fallen tree and starts drawing in the snow.

Mikey looks back to the house and sighs.

"This is stupid, Kraang are stupid,"

"We shouldn't have to hide," Mikey sings.

"But here we are at April's dumb farm."

Mikey sings "I'm not happy, no one's happy,"

"After Leo got hurt,"

"All I want to do is go back home."

"Manhattan, Brooklyn," Mikey sings.

"I miss my life in the city,"

"Manhattan, Brooklyn,"

"I just want to go back home."

Mikey stands up and starts walking through the woods.

"I miss our lair, and the sewers," Mikey sings as he kicks some snow in the air.

"It's no fun at this farm,"

"I miss training at the dojo with Splinter."

"Now it's Christmas, so many things I miss," Mikey says with a sigh.

"I miss my old room,"

"All I want to do is go back home."

"Manhattan, Brooklyn," Mikey sings.

"I miss my life in the city,"

"Manhattan, Brooklyn,"

"I just want to go back home."

"Mikey," a voice calls, "April needs your help!"

"Coming," Mikey replies as he slowly makes his way to the house.


	17. Feliz Navidad

This is probably one of the easiest songs I ever made. Mostly because it's a bunch of copy and pasting. So I figured Leo would learn japanese but Donnie knows french because I feel like he would be fluent in more languages. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mikey, I only know English."

"Oh c'mon Raph," Mikey complains, "You know the Spanish parts!"

"Barely..."

"Raph, just sing the song already," Leo says.

"Fine," Raph groans.

Raph starts singing. "Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad."

"Prospero año y Felicidad."

"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad."

"Prospero año y Felicidad."

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas," Mikey sings loudly.

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"

"From the bottom of my heart!"

Leo clears his throat and sings "Merīkurisumasu, merīkurisumasu, merīkurisumasu."

"Yutakana toshi to kōfuku."

"Merīkurisumasu, merīkurisumasu, merīkurisumasu."

"Yutakana toshi to kōfuku."

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas," Mikey sings loudly.

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"

"From the bottom of my heart!"

"Joyeux noël, joyeux noël, joyeux noël," Donnie sings shyly.

"Une année prospère et le bonheur."

"Joyeux noël, joyeux noël, joyeux noël,"

"Une année prospère et le bonheur."

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas," Mikey sings.

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas," Donnie joins in.

Raph rolls his eyes and sings "I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas."

"From the bottom of my heart," Leo sings.


	18. The Last Night

Mikey wakes up to a rustling sound. He rubs his eyes and sits up.

He blinks slowly looking around the room. Leatherhead is near the Lair's exit.

"Leatherhead," Mikey says softly, "What are you doing?"

Leatherhead stops and says in a low voice "I'm leaving."

"But why?"

Leatherhead turns around slowly to Mikey and hangs his head.

"I'm a monster," he says, "And I don't want to hurt you."

Mikey looks down at his hands thoughtfully and starts to sing.

"When we found you, you were so afraid,"

"And to be honest, we were kind of also afraid."

"Afraid of the monster," Leatherhead sings,

"Who I really am, this horror."

"But I wasn't finished," Mikey interrupts.

"This is the last night, you'll spend alone,"

"Thinking you're a monster when really you don't know,"

"You are not that different than me."

Mikey stands up and sings "The last night you'll spend alone,"

"You can leave if you want but you should know,"

"You're no more of a monster than me."

"When I saw you, I knew you needed my help," Mikey sings,

"You were a lost soul and like lost souls, you needed my help."

Leatherhead sings "Why didn't you run away,"

"When you saw my horrific face,"

"Tell me why."

"Why, would I," Mikey asks.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone,"

"Thinking you're a monster when really you don't know,"

"You are not that different than me."

Mikey sings "The last night you'll spend alone,"

"You can leave if you want but you should know,"

"You're no more of a monster than me."

"You're no monster to me," Mikey sings softly.

"If you're so evil, then why can you feel," Mikey sings,

"Happiness the one thing, that monsters can't feel."

Mikey holds out a hand and sings "Stay… Please stay…"

Mikey continues to sing, "This is the last night, you'll spend alone,"

"Thinking you're a monster when really you don't know,"

"You are not that different than me."

"The last night you'll spend alone," he sings,

"You can leave if you want but you should know,"

"You're no more of a monster than me."

"I don't want you to leave tonight,"

"Please, don't say goodbye."

Mikey looks at Leatherhead and sings "You're no monster to me,"

"No monster to me…"

"Please Leatherhead," Mikey pleads as he continues to hold out his hand.

Leatherhead hesitates.

"Friend," he says at last, "I should have never thought about leaving."

He grabs Mikey hand and smiles.

Mikey smiles back with bright eyes.


End file.
